Uncontainable Fury
by Ronald del Reagan
Summary: Oneshot. Everyone has always looked at the fight between Renekton and Nasus from Nasus' perspective. What if you looked at it from a different one?


It had been a long time.

Several millennia at least, and yet, it seemed like only yesterday. Renekton could still recall the entire ordeal vividly. Day in and out, dealing with the darkened hearts of men, the corrupted souls of those far gone in their own sinister endeavors. He had to turn them away from the great library to which he was the gatekeeper. After a while, it got to him. All their evil, animosity, and anger. He soon found himself furious, furious with the sheer amount of evil men in the world. So, he devised a new way to deal with such incompetent humans. Any man who came forth with dubious intentions or a corrupted soul would see no mercy any longer. He killed all of them. It was… pacifying. He found himself less angry when he cut down a lost man, less furious. Unfortunately, his reaping was short lived, as his brother stepped in. It started with a lecture, as if he hadn't heard enough of them from his older sibling. Then it escalated with a threat, a threat that said if he did not stop his sprees of bloodshed he would be struck down. And just like that, he snapped. All his pent up frustration and anger came out. And he turned on the only one who could face him. Nasus.

The name brought a grimace to his reptilian face. Consumed by fury, he fought the curator. To be fair, Nasus should've been able to kill him almost immediately, but he did not. Renekton fought viciously, with nothing held back. For the first time in his life, he wasn't fighting to survive, for he had given up on life long ago, he was fighting to _win._ Alas, he still was no match. After several agonizing hours of battle, the curator seemed victorious. Renekton was on his knees, his blood spilled all over the sand, and Nasus stood above him. As he raised his staff to deliver the final blow, Renekton smiled. Death was not the end, but only a new beginning. Unfortunately, as fate would foresee it, he was teleported just before he being smitten down. The institute had claimed him like he was some sort of… _property._ They bound his magic, limiting him to only a very small fragment of what he could normally have. Because of this, he was begrudgingly at the institute's mercy. Then, as if to only rub his defeat in his face, the institute accepted Nasus into their ranks. Of course, he had no bounds on his magic since he was deemed "sane". Renekton was sane, though many would laugh at the statement. His mind, his body, they were all under his control. But when he released his rage, when he truly showed them the legendary butcher of the sands, he felt more alive than he ever had when he tended the gate. His pent up anger, aggression, fury, it all came out, and he had found a way of release. So he _chose _to stay at the institute, and he _chose _to play their little game. For he had found just as much benefit in it that they did. He was no fool, though, and he knew that one day he would grow tired of the institute's means of fake "death". And when that day came, he would show them the real fury of the butcher.

Of course, no one had ever bothered to hear his side of the story. He had only been doing what he believed was right, and only killing those who were too far corrupted to ever return. In his eyes, he was only making the world a better place. Sadly, everyone just wrote him off as some fury-consumed lunatic. His brother was the hero, and he, the villain. But being the villain was something he didn't mind. There always had to be one, and if not him then who else?

He still lingered in his thoughts when their was a knock on his door. Well, it wasn't really a door, rather a cell of steel created just to keep him in. The reptile stayed stationary in his throne like chair, one leg propped up on its armrest.

"Who dares disturb me?!" He said, making sure to hold as much contempt and anger in his voice that he could.

"Brother." Came a calm voice from the other side of the cell.

Renekton narrowed his eyes. "Brother." He scoffed back.

His cell door opened and in its doorway stood the curator himself, staff in hand. Renekton grabbed his trusty Bat'leth and stood from his resting spot. Upon reaching his full height, he eyed his brother cautiously until he spoke again.

"Why have you come here?!" He spit angrily.

Nasus raised his hands in an attempt to make a peaceful gesture. "I mean you no harm, brother. We have a meeting that consists of all champions that have higher powers today that the institute has organized. At first, they didn't want you to come, but I've convinced them to allow your company. Would you like to accompany me?"

Renekton held his angry facial expression, but inside his head he was thinking over the proposition. Perhaps it would be a good idea to see just who else is as strong as Nasus and him. Of course, in this realm they were basically gods, but there must be other he does not know about in the League on the same level. They might make a good ally, or perhaps be a large threat. It would be better to know just exactly who would be a good "friend" and who he should avoid.

"Fine. I shall join you on this pitiful meeting! Lead me!" Renekton sneered.

"I am sorry, but if you wish to come, you know what must be done first." Nasus said dully, as if he were not truly sorry at all.

Renekton mentally sighed and lowered his Bat'leth to the ground before extending both his arms. Nasus pulled an oversized pair of handcuffs off his waist and snapped them on to the large crocodile's wrists. Normally, he could have just broken them off with ease, but they did not only restrain one's arms, they nullified all their magic. When he wore these godforsaken handcuffs, he was nothing more than an angry oversized lizard.

Nasus led the way to the meeting room, but Renekton could see out of his peripheral vision that there were two summoners escorting his from behind to make sure he could not escape.

'_Why would he? This place was too much fun!'_

After a few minutes of walking through hallways, they finally came upon a large set of double doors. Nasus opened it and walked in; holding the door open for Renekton. Renekton followed suite, glancing up at the oddly large amount of beings in the room. He stood in the doorway, surveying each and every champion that sat around a large conference like table in the center of the large room.

Renekton eye's slightly widened and he tried to contain his surprise from the sheer number of champions in front of him. He looked over every one of them. Aatrox, Brand, Karthus, Kassadin, Kayle, Kha'Zix, Lissandra, Malzahar, Morgana, Synda, Veigar, Vel'Koz, Xerath, and finally Zilean all were seated around the table. Renekton certainly felt that some if not most of them were NOT on his level. He was a god on this world, and none of them, aside from Nasus, had even seen his true form. Then again, none of them would be alive if they had seen his true form. He could see why a select few, such as Xerath, Kayle, and Morgana would be here. But Syndra? Kassadin? Granted these people were quite strong they were not like him. Nevertheless, he continued his way inside behind Nasus. As he approached the table, Kayle stood and looked him in the eyes questioningly.

"Nasus," She spoke. "I was not aware your uncontrollable brother would be here. Are you sure he is stable enough?"

Nasus began speaking but Renekton elbowed him softly in the stomach.

"I can speak for myself wench!'" He yelled angrily. "I am ALWAYS stable. If I were not you would all be dead by now!"

A laugh rang from Morgana as she rose from her seat. "You? Stable?!" She doubled over clutching her stomach. "That's not exactly how I would describe you."

Renekton eyes began glowing a bright red. "You want to see unstable! I'll show you unstable!" Just as Renekton was about to immerse himself in his rage, Nasus put a protective hand on his shoulder. It seemed to… _calm _him. The glowing fury vanquished from his eyes and he remained docile.

"My brother is fine at the moment, and he _will _be attending this meeting. If higher beings are called to it than he most certainly belongs here." Nasus said, putting a closure on the discussion.

Nasus and Renekton found their seats side by side at the table. On his other side was a friend. Xerath. Most would not consider them even possibly being able to form a friendship, but they had. They were quite alike, actually. Xerath was trapped by the league just like him, and they both longed to get out and show their true power. As he sat down, Xerath turned to him and whispered.

"Don't mind the angels." He said. "They should fear you, and eventually, they will."

Renekton grunted in response, and took note of the champions at the table. As soon as he had sat down, he noticed many uncomfortable gazes in his direction. Surely they were all a bit nervous for him to be so close since he rarely ever left his cell and mostly was only seen in matches.

"Everyone is here, yes?" A hooded summoner said that was also seated. Nasus nodded in agreement. "Good, let us begin."

Renekton drowned out the entire meeting. It was a bore as the summoner began telling them that because they are stronger than regular mortals they should use their powers responsibly and so on and so forth. Instead, he focused his attention on his fellow champions. Others obviously felt the same way he did, such as Brand and Aatrox, and also chose to drown out the summoner entirely. Of course, the "good" champions listened attentively, such as Kayle and Zilean. The entirety of the meeting passed in a blur and soon Renekton found himself escorted back to his cell by his brother. As the door opened and he was about to go in, Nasus put a hand in the doorway.

"Brother" The curator said, "I wanted to thank you for coming with me and behaving. I truly appreciate it."

Renekton scoffed. "You treat me like a wayward child! I can behave when I deem so! Leave my presence!"

"Brother-" Nasus started.

"Leave at once!"

Nasus bowed his head and left and Renekton entered his room. The door was almost immediately shut and locked behind him. He took his place on his throne and held up his Bat'leth.

"They want unstable? I'll show them unstable!"

Renekton spawned onto the platform of the howling abyss and immediately felt the coldness that came with it. He had been summoned in a 2v2 match between him and Draven versus Kayle and Morgana. If it were any other champions, he would have declined, but since it was Kayle and Morgana he decided it was time to put them in their place.

"Yo lizard man!" Draven rang. "You gonna just stand there or are you gonna accompany Draven on his glorious slaughter?!"

Renekton rolled his eyes and made his way out of the base with Draven. Soon enough, he heard the announcer say "Minions have spawned" and he took his place in the brush whilst Draven killed the mindless little creatures. Kayle and Morgana stood across from them and also farmed the minions. Suddenly they went aggressive after Morgana had hit Draven with a binding and both of them jumped him. Renekton sprang from the bush ready to reap. He culled his blade in a circle damaging both of them, but it was too late. Draven had fallen from their assault and now he was left in a 1v2. He tried to do something, anything, but the constant assault from the angels was too much and brought him to his knees. He looked up at them, contempt in his eyes.

"This is where you will always be, Renekton." Morgana said while eliciting a smile. "Too weak to stand for yourself so you must be on your knees. Tell me, wasn't this how Nasus defeated you when you were too weak to fight him?!" She laughed as her and Kayle stared down at the reptile, both savoring their obvious victory.

Something inside of him clicked. He felt his fury, his immense anger bubbling to the surface. It was somewhat how he felt when the summoners used his ult, but it was… different. It felt familiar… but that was impossible. The summoners had restrained his magic so that he _couldn't _use his true form. Yet, this was exactly how he felt before he faced Nasus all those years ago. As he was contemplating it in his mind, something else entirely took over. His thoughts turned into a red mist as he felt the fury consume him.

Kayle and Morgana stared in awe as Renekton grew ten fold. This wasn't his normal use of his ult, this was something else. He was at least ten times the size of his regular self and his skin had turned a dark red. His eyes blazed a deep maroon, and he had dropped his weapon. Sands began storming around his legs menacingly as a deep guttural roar escaped his throat. The sky in the howling abyss, normally a cool blue, turned to a bright orange hue. Lightning struck in the distance and the bolts landed somewhat close to them creating a large crater in the ground.

* * *

"Oh no." Nasus said, watching the match with a few summoners. "You must shut it down! Get them out of there!"

"We can't!" The summoners said frantically. "His magic is far too strong for us! He is suppressing our ability to intervene! What the fuck is going on Nasus?! This has never happened before!"

"I have only seen this once before…" Nasus said. "This is the real form of Renekton.."

* * *

Kayle and Morgana looked up in terror as they shot any magic they could at the beast. All seemed to bounce off of him harmlessly.

"BEHOLD!" A booming voice rang out, coming from the fury-induced Renekton. "BEHOLD MY TRUE FORM! BEHOLD THE BUTCHER OF THE SANDS!"

The oversized Renekton swiped his giant hand at the two angels. They jumped back, avoiding the blow, but the bridge was not so lucky. He had torn it in half, creating a large rift between him and the duo of angels.

"YOU WILL FEEL THE BUTCHER'S FURY!" Renekton said as he jumped across and landed on the side with Morgana and Kayle.

* * *

"Summoner!" Nasus said, his voice filled with nervousness. "Put me in there now!"

"What?! Put you in?! With him?!" The summoner asked.

"You don't understand! Renekton has effectively canceled out your magic. If either Morgana or Kayle are injured or worse it will be permanent!"

"Fine! Fine! As you wish!"

Nasus felt the familiar feeling of being summoned as he landed onto the platform. In front of him was Renekton about to crush both of the angels. Just as his huge hands were coming down, he yelled.

"BROTHER!"

Renekton paused and looked up, his hands mere feet from Morgana and Kayle. He stood up straight and stepped over Morgana and Kayle.

"Morgana! Kayle! Get to the other side of the bridge! I'll deal with him!" Nasus said.

Kayle nodded in agreement as she help Morgana up and they scampered away from the two brothers.

"Brother." Nasus said sadly. "What have you done to yourself?"

"NASUUUUUUUUUUUUS!" Renekton yelled, his voice carrying over for miles. "IT IS TIME FOR MY REVENGE. I WAS WEAK ALL THOSE YEARS AGO, BUT THINGS WILL BE DIFFERENT THIS TIME!"

"You used to be the best of us! What happened to you?" Nasus yelled back at the colossal Renekton towering over him.

"THE OLD RENEKTON IS DEAD! I AM NOT THE BROTHER YOU USED TO KNOW!"

"If you insist such, then I must kill you." Nasus said. He himself grew ten times his regular size and stood equally at Renekton's height. He too had sand swirling around his legs. Unlike Renekton, his staff had grown as well, now fitting into his gigantic hand.

The two clashed, and it was unlike anything anyone had ever seen. Renekton was struck by Nasus' staff in his shoulder, but he retaliated with a heavy punch to the chin. The two went at it for hours, until both sides were in a similar state. With their blood spilled across the battlefield, Nasus got up and raised his staff for what he knew would be the final blow. It never came, though, as Renekton dodged it nimbly and grabbed Nasus by the shoulder and neck. He chomped down his shoulder with his oversized mouth. Nasus let out a cry of pain as he pushed Renekton off of him. He cradled his shoulder with his hand and stared at his brother.

"BROTHER! WHAT GOOD WILL COME FROM US KILLING EACH OTHER?!" He boomed.

"WE WILL NOT KILL EACH OTHER. IT IS ONLY I THAT WILL KILL YOU!" Renekton shot back, lunging with both hands outstretched at Nasus' neck. His hands landed and began choking the life from the curator. Just as he felt everything go black, a large beam shot from the sky and hit Renekton in the back. Nasus fell on his ass, looking up at the large beam that kept assaulting his brother. It was the summoners, they must have found a way in. Renekton growled and tried to do something, but the beam was far too powerful. He was pushed to the ground and the laser still peppered him. Nasus passed out, the last thing he saw was his brother being burned by the large beam.

* * *

Nasus awoke in a large hospital bed. He looked around and saw a nurse standing by a few machines that were observing his vitals.

"Nurse." Nasus' voice rang out. She turned around and smiled at him.

"I'm so happy you're up! She said. "you've been out for 3 days."

"What happened?! To my brother? To the angels?"

"Kayle and Morgana are fine, which is probably a miracle. As for your brother, I can't say the same. In order to suppress him the summoners had to use a large amount of dangerous magic. He is… alive. But he is still asleep in his own room. His vitals are being measured and they are weak. He doesn't seem to be waking up anytime soon."

"What will happen when he does?" Nasus shifted and immediately regretted it. HIs shoulder rang out in pain as he put a hand to it.

"You're pretty injured yourself, you may want to take it easy. As for Renekton, when he wakes, he will probably be under very severe punishment from the League. He almost killed you and two other champions in his rage."

* * *

_2 weeks later_

Nasus strode to his brother's room with purpose. He saw the summoners outside of it, still measuring his vitals. He nodded at them and then gestured for them to open the door. They looked at him questioningly but he reassured the, hat Renekton was asleep anyway. Upon entry, he saw his brother sprawled out over a makeshift mattress with many cords and wires lodged in his body, undoubtedly to measure his vitals. Renekton looked… peaceful when he slept. He was still worried. Renekton may never wake up, and if he did he would be punished severely by the league.

Nasus smiled as he placed a protective hand on his brother's head.

"Rest well, brother."

**A/N: Yeah, I don't even know why i wrote this. I've just been really uninspired to write my Kha'Zix one lately so I've been filling up my time with oneshots such as this. R and R pls.**

**thxbye.**

**-RDR**


End file.
